Many diving enthusiasts, whether they prefer snorkeling, free diving, scuba diving or the like, enjoy capturing sea creatures such as lobster, crab, fish and the like for either examination or consumption. Netting devices are known and widely used to capture these sea creatures and transport them to the surface of the water. The shape and function of the basic “capture net” has remained virtually unchanged throughout the past several decades although various modifications have been made in an effort to reduce the sea creatures' chances of escape once netted. Some such “improved” capture nets employ a snare-type net closure to retain the sea creature in the net bunt, but many of these require two hands to deploy, close the net too slowly, contain overly complex internal parts, and/or require disengagement of the closure mechanism to retrieve the sea creature from the net. Moreover, the round or oval shape of the hoop of a traditional capture net leaves room for improvement. During the netting process it is required that the hoop be positioned on the ground (sea floor) immediately behind the lobster as it kicks backwards in an attempt to escape a probing rod held in the diver's opposite hand. The traditional rounded hoop shape thus utilizes a curved structure set on a flat one. The limited area of contact between the curved hoop and the ground leaves significant room left and right of the hoop for the lobster to avoid the hoop opening. It would be desirable to have a netting apparatus with a hoop shape more conducive to capturing sea creatures such as lobster that dwell on the sea floor and swim substantially parallel thereto when teased into movement by the diver. It would further be desirable to have such an improved netting apparatus that may be held at a convenient angle by the diver as he or she swims parallel to the sea floor in search of prey. Based on the above, there is a need in the art for additional improvements to netting devices adapted for the capture of sea creatures, especially lobster, by divers.